nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina and the Count
Mina and the Count was a series of shorts featured on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, created by Rob Renzetti. It originated with a pilot short, "Interlude with a Vampire," which premiered on Cartoon Network's What-a-Cartoon! Show on November 5, 1995. Cartoon Network declined on funding further shorts, though, so the remaining shorts instead premiered as part of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Despite the shorts' popularity, Frederator Studios president Fred Seibert confirmed there is currently no development of the show as a whole whatsoever. Characters * Wilhelmina "Mina" Harper (Tara Strong, originally played by Ashley Johnson): A 7-year-old girl with thick long red hair in a ponytail and red clothes. She likes to go to school and to play with her toys, and she doesn't get along with her sister Lucy. She meets Vlad one night and they become best friends. At school, Nick the school bully picks on her. The squeamish Martha is probably her only human friend. Mina knows how to cook, but unfortunately for Vlad, doesn't know that vampires find garlic hazardous. Lucy and Mina's mother is also inexplicably never seen or mentioned in any of the episodes. * Vlad the Count (Mark Hamill): A 700-year-old immortal vampire with light blue skin and a blue cape and a black suit. In his past, he made a living drinking young women's blood. Thanks to Mina, he represses his evil tendencies. Vlad has many powers, including the abilities to transform into a bat or mist, use telekinesis, and to hypnotize people and animals to do his bidding. He finds comics and toys amusing and is very intelligent. Vlad believes that human food is disgusting. * Igor (Jeff Bennett): Vlad's Quasimodo-like servant who wears sandals and green clothes and always has a maniacal laugh. He loathes Mina because she turned Vlad into a loving man, though he still tries to do what is best for his master. He hates kisses, hugs, love and everything near to it. In his free time, he likes to watch television. * Mr. Harper (Michael Bell): Lucy and Mina's strict yet loving father with black hair. He is unaware that Vlad is a vampire. He initially believes he is a life-size doll with odd body odor. Later, he believes the Count is Mina's violin teacher and has him over for dinner. He is polite, but bemused by the Count's behavior and dismisses him as a "crazy European." * Lucille "Lucy" Harper (Candi Milo): Mina's older sister with long blonde hair. She has a boyfriend named Bobby, who doesn't appear much. She also has a crush on Vlad, and Lucy doesn't know that he's a vampire. Lucy doesn't get along with Mina, but deep down she cares about her little sister. Episode list Note: The original pilot aired on What-a-Cartoon!, and the rest were animated shorts that aired on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. # Interlude with a Vampire # The Ghoul's Tribunal # The Vampire Who Came to Dinner # Playing a Hunch # My Best Friend # FrankenFrog Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons